hitsugaya toushiro, si pemain naturalisasi
by Rei nonichi
Summary: Sejak kedatangan Toushiro di Jepang, ini adalah kegiatan rutin Momo. Bangun pagi – pagi dan mengintip Toushiro dari jendela kamarnya. Apakah dia sudah bangun dan melalukan senam ringan? apakah dia langsung jogging? chapter 2 is update, mind to RnR,
1. Chapter 1

( repetan author : Assalamu'alaikum, . selamat malam, selamat pagi dan selamat siang untuk anda semua yang berkeinginan membaca fic saya yang masih amatir dan belum berpengalaman serta masih newbie ini, *bungkuk ngasi salam* mari langsung saja kita ke cerita….! *shout*dilempar* hyaa.. #buaaakkkk e..e..njoy..it! -_-b #bonyok )

Bismillahirrahmanirrahim….

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : K-T**

**Pair : HitsuHina**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, OVERTYPO, don't like, don't read.**

" **HITSUGAYA, SI PEMAIN NATURALISASI"**

Suasana di bandara Narita saat ini sedang mendidih(?) –plak- maksudnya memanas dan memuai-rrgh- maksudnya penuh dan dijejali oleh manusia(?), beredar kabar, bahwa pemain keturunan jepang yang saat ini bermain di FC , sebuah klub kenamaan di Eropa akan pulang dan membela tanah air di laga AFC ASIAN CUP QATAR 2011.

" gyaaaaaa….. Toushiro-chaaaaaaaaan " teriak fans Hitsugaya yang pada umumnya perempuan ini. Mereka membawa segala sesuatu yang berbau Hitsugaya, mulai dari ujung rambut sampe sepatu.

" pemirsa, ternyata kabar seputar kembalinya pemain sepakbola jepang Toushiro Hitsugaya BENAR! Saat ini kami sedang berada di NARITA AIRPORT bersama sejumlah fans dari pemain yang memang sudah terkenal sejak beberapa bulan terakhir sejak kiprah nya di FC, ini adalah saat dimana dia berjalan mengarungi lautan fansnya di narita, waw,, fantastis! Baru saja kembali ke jepang, dia sudah sangat terkenal. " teriak Yoruichi, si reporter BTV dengan semangat.

" hoi… eh.. hei.. tuan..permisi, bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini kembali ke tanah air ? " Tanya yoru kepada Hitsu yang masih dengan kacamata hitam dan hetset serta baju kaos oblong nya.

" hm… ? " Hitsu Cuma berdehem ringan, tak tampak ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

" a,, pemirsa, mungkin dia tidak mengerti bahasa jepang.. " tukas yoru dengan wajah memerah.

(author : woi.. perasaan tadi lu pake bahasa Indonesia dah ?

Yoru : alah.. diem lu! Ini kan Cuma fanfic! Lu ngerti dikit ngapah ? idiot! –lempar batu-

Author : gya..berdarah,,! –pala bocor- crot.,croooooooot)

" oke, sir,I mean, what do you feel about japan ? you have many fans in here.. " ulang yoru dengan bahasa entah dari Negara mana. -.-" (dikejer Daniel Radcliffe)

Hitsu membuka hetsetnya, " saya senang sekali, saya memang sudah sangat merindukan udara jepang.. hm..nyaman sekali. " ia tersenyum. ( author : wa..kawaaaaii .-tepar- ) " saya tidak menyangka bahwa saya mempunyai banyak fans, mengingat saya bukan apa-apa dan belum memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan." Tukasnya merendah.

" haha.. kalau begitu , saya ucapkan selamat datang, tuan Hitsugaya. " yoru tertawa paksa, dalam hati nya, " sialan ni bocah! Ternyata dia bisa bahasa jepang! Gue kunyah juga dia! arhghh "

" baiklah pemirsa, demikian lah liputan langsung kedatangan pemain naturalisasi jepang, Toushiro Hitsugaya. Saya Yoruichi Shihouin, BTV melaporkan.

-klik—TV dimatikan Momo hinamori.

" dataaaaaaaaaaangggg… " teriaknya, ia melompat jungkir balik sampe kejeduk dingding dan juga nabrak mobil (?) ah.. maksud saya nabrak meja makan (ceritanya meja nya lagi makan..gitu—digeranyang-)

" ! " aizen melempar spatula yang sedang di pegangnya dan dengan sukses menancap di kepala Momo hinamori.

" asik.. eh..salah, AUUUUUUUUUU….. OM! SAKIT! " teriak Momo dengan mulut mengember eh.. mulutnya manyun dan terlihat airmata hasil ringisannya.

" ada apa ? " aizen mencabut spatula nya.

" toushiro datang.. " Momo kembali melebarkan senyum nya.

" siapa itu ? " sautnya seadanya, aizen kembali ke masakan nya, menggoreng kerupuk.

" ehehhe.. pemain naturalisasi jepang yang bakalan bela jepang di ASIAN CUP " Momo nyengir sambil ngejelasin.

" ah.. gak penting. " aizen cuek dan memasukkan semua kerupuk ke dalam Tupperware yang baru di belinya. " om tidak begitu suka sepak bola, om itu suka nya sama pistol alias film " lanjut aizen gak nyambung,

Momo merengut, ia menghampiri papanya, " pa.. si toushiro udah kembali ke jepang lho ? " kata Momo pada papa nya yang lagi sibuk nyiramin tanaman.

" oh ya ? bagus deh, semoga jepang menang. Amin, kalo gitu, ambilin papa gunting tanaman gih, ternyata tanaman pagar kita di samping itu udah panjang, papa gak ngeliat tadi. " ujar papa Momo yang sangat tidak merespon sempurna.

" cih " Momo mendengus kesal, tidak ada yang dapat mendengarkan nya dengan serius. Dengan langkah putus harapan dia pun melangkah ke dapur dan mencari gunting tanaman.

" pa.. nih.. " Momo menyerahkan gunting tanaman kepada papa nya, namun papa nya malah bilang " udah.. balikin lagi gih. Papa lupa kalo ada janji ama si Gin, hadeh… " papa Momo yang bernama ukitake itu membetulkan sarungnya dan mengelap tangannya ke kaus putih yang dikenakannya. ( nama nya juga bapak bapak lagi nyiram tanaman ) Momo merengut lagi, dia berjalan cepat ke dapur dan membanting laci tempat bersemayamnya si gunting.

" gak ada yang mau dengerin! " Momo berteriak. " BERIIISSSSUIIIIKKK! " teriak aizen dari ruang tivi dengan mulut penuh kerupuk. Momo semakin jengkel, ia berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

" eh.. gin… gimana ? anak lu udah nyampe ? " papa ukitake si sarungman(?) menghampiri Gin, tetangga sebelah rumah,

" udah noh.. dia lagi beresin kamar nya, kata nya gak suka sama dekorasinya yang kekanak kanakan. Hehe " Gin berkacak pinggang di depan pintu.

Momo memandangi halaman tetangga nya melalui jendela kamarnya.

" kira kira toushiro Hitsugaya udah sampe belum ya ? " Momo masih memikirkan si pemain naturalisasi.

" hoi. Gimana ? " Tanya gin kepada anak nya,.

" jelek..tapi udah ku perbaiki.. jadi semua beres.. huwaa,,, ada siapa ini ? sarungman! " sautnya dan terbelalak melihat penampilan ukitake.

" hahha " ukitake tertawa tanpa merasa dihina.

" hihihi..oke dah.. " dia meninggalkan ayahnya dan om sarungman. Ia berjalan ke pekarangan dan merentangkan tangannya. Di hirupnya dalam dalam udara di sekelilingnya. " Huffht..haaah "

Momo terbelalak melihat film eh.. maksud saya melihat tingkah awesome tetangga nya.  
" itu.. dia ? ass…li ? " dia berteriak sekencang kencangnya. " TOUSHIROOOOOO~ " Momo reflex melompat dan berlari tanpa sadar bahwa dia ada di lantai 2.

Hitsugaya kaget melihat adegan menakjubkan dari tetangganya. "wacooooooot! "

" gyaaaaaaaaa… " mamo yang udah ngapung-plak-eh maksud nya dia nangkep daun jendela berhasil lanjut nangkep pinggiran jendela,namun, idiot nya dia, dia tak mampu naik keatas dan masuk kekamarnya lagi.

" toloooooooooooooooooooongg! " teriaknya yang udah berlinang air mata aja.

" waa.. saraaaaaap! " Hitsugaya lompat kerumah sebelah dan masuk, ia berniat menolong Momo,

Aizen yang ngerasa denger suara grasak grusuk di halaman nolehin kepala kearah jendela, matanya menangkap sosok asing yang lari lari masuk kedalam rumah nya.

" woi ? lu maling ya ? " aizen mencegat Hitsu di depan tangga saat ia mau naik ke lantai 2.

" bukan. Mbah. Gak level dah gua maling, ada cewek di lantai 2 yang mau bunuh diri! " Hitsu tanpa basa basi langsung liwat aja.

" ha ? si Momo ? beneran ? ya ampuuuun! " aizen Cuma menggeleng dan berlari keluar rumah.

" ya ampun! Woi.. Momo saraaaap! Ngapain lu? " teriak nya kepada Momo yang lagi bergelantungan-jduak-

" om..tolongiiiiiiiiin ! " Momo nangis nangis berharap ditolong om nya yang asik liatin sambil nyerocos gaje.

" hya…. " Hitsu yang sudah tiba dikamar Momo setelah tersesat ke kamar aizen dan kamar mandi yang juga di lantai 2 langsung menarik dan menolong Momo dari ke idiotannya.

" aaa… repot bener dah tu anak! Suka banget cari masalah! " aizen ngedumel dan masuk lagi kerumah. Ia melanjutkan nonton tivi nya.

" hosh..hosh.. " Hitsu terengah –engah, ia mulai mengatur nafas nya. " fuh..fuh "

"hiks ..hikss " Momo masi nangis.

" heeh.. elu! " teriak Hitsu kasar.

Mamo mendongak dengan mata yang masih berkaca kaca, ia masih belum percaya dengan kejadian idiot yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

" ugh… " Hitsu jengkel. " sport jantung nih! Begooo! " bentak nya.

" maa…maaf..! " Momo Cuma menunduk kan wajahnya. Nafas nya masih tersengal.

" ya sudah.. arrh! " Hitsu menendang boneka yang berantakan dilantai hasil amukan Momo karena di cuekin orang di rumahnya.

Momo memandangi pria yang berjalan membelakanginya. Ia menelan ludahnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sepertinya matanya sudah membentuk love nih. Lagi asik menikmati Hitsu yang melangkah pergi. Eh, tiba tiba tu anak malah berenti. Ia berbalik dan mengamati Momo.

" lu nge-fans sama gue, ya ? " katanya tiba tiba.

Wa.. Momo langsung blushing, reflex dia mengambil bantal yang ada di dekatnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Ia pun menggeleng.

" cih.. " Hitsu mendengus. Ia memandangi kamar Momo yang di penuhi poster dirinya. Dan foto foto yang di bingkai adalah foto editan yang ada Momo dan dirinya. " fuf.. " tawanya tertahan. Ia pun meninggalkan rumah dan Momo yang lagi dag dig dug der.

-te-be-ce- in actioooooooooonn-

( repetan penutup dari author : nah..sekian dulu minnaa. Apa kepanjangan untuk sebuah awal ? apa jelek ? apa pilihan kata saya kurang bagus ? ya..kalau begitu saya minta kritik dan saran serta komentar lainnya tentang fanfic abal nan gaje saya ini . Assalamu'alaikum . TERIMA KASIH )

O.I.A…..SALAM KENAAAAALLL… ^_^/

**Please leave your REVIEW, click this ( tunjuk bawah )**


	2. Chapter 2

**(**Selintas repetan author : Assalamu'alaikum, . selamat malam, selamat pagi dan selamat siang untuk anda semua, terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF saya yang masih baru , amatir serta newbie di FBI ini, walaupun umur saya sudah tidak muda lagi. =_=" baiklah, langsung saja! E..e..njoy it! Wait tunggu dulu! Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT KEPADA JEPANG YANG TELAH BERHASIL MEMPERTAHANKAN GELAR DENGAN MENJADI JUARA ASIAN CUP QATAR 2011. ^_^

Dan juga Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada : **MISS YUINAYUKI **dan** MISS MUTIARA HITAM** ….. yang telah bersedia membaca,dan mereview ff saya yang saya sendiri sebenernya tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada orang yang mau membaca nya dan membimbing saya. Terima kasih-300x- oke, tarrriiikkk..maaaang!*dilempar truk***)**

**Bismillahirrahmanirrahim..**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : K-T**

**Pair : HitsuHina**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, OVERTYPO, don't like, don't read.**

" **HITSUGAYA, SI PEMAIN NATURALISASI"**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Toushiro tiba di jepang dan sudah seminggu juga kejadian yang sangat memalukan itu terjadi. Momo masih belum sanggup melupakan kejadian yang tidak bisa ia pastikan manfaatnya, apakah baik ? atau memalukan ? setiap mengingatnya, Momo hanya bisa berblushing ria. Dan setiap Aizen melihat hal itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan bilang, "Ckckckck..makan kepiting rebus enak nih"

Hari beranjak pagi, Matahari dengan cerianya sekali lagi menyinari bumi atas izin Yang Maha Kuasa,

"Kring! Kringg! Bangun tuan putri! Sudah jam setengah 6 lho!" suara dari jam weker berbentuk boneka Toushiro dan ada suara Toushiro yang jadi koleksinya memaksa Momo bangun.

Momo pun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan semangat walau matanya masih sipit dan ia langsung mengintip ke luar jendela, kemudian ia tersenyum "Pagi ini pangeranku juga tampan sekali" ujarnya dalam hati.

Sejak kedatangan Toushiro di Jepang, ini adalah kegiatan rutin Momo. Bangun pagi – pagi dan mengintip Toushiro dari jendela kamarnya. Apakah dia sudah bangun dan melalukan senam ringan? apakah dia langsung jogging? atau jangan jangan dia tidak pulang kerumah semalam? Momo selalu memperhatikan Toushiro dari balik tirai jendela. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia tidak berani membuka tirainya lebar-lebar lagi. Ia takut kalau Toushiro melihatnya, ia cemas, malu dan takut. Maklum, Momo itu kan anak yang aneh. (author ngakak : maklum saya juga gak bisa deskripsikan keadaan)

"Jah..kok udah selese maen skipping nya ?" rengut Momo kecewa. Matanya mengekor langkah kaki Toushiro yang masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah itu, ia pun mengesot turun mencari sarapan (?)

Momo abis bangun tidur amburadul banget, matanya sipit, rambut acak-acakan kayak genderuwo,dan Ia tetap memakai piyama kesayangannya yang udah koyak di bagian ketiak. Ia berjalan ke dapur sambil meraba-raba pinggiran tangga, dinding, meja, dan terakhir nabrak bapaknya, si Ukitake.

"Woi! Dibuka tu mata! Buka!" teriak Aizen iseng.

"Hue… om! Momo masih ngantuk!" Ia duduk di kursinya dan menidurkan lagi kepalanya di meja.

"Ckckck..anak cewe kok kayak gini? Cuci muka dulu sana!" Ukitake menarik iseng rambut Momo.

"Papaaaa…." Momo Cuma bisa merengut. Ia menuruti ucapan papanya. Sambil menggosok gigi, ia kembali teringat dengan Toushiro yang lagi main skipping tadi pagi. Ia pun terkekeh sendiri. "Hitsugaya keren banget,hehehe" katanya masih dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ting,tong,ting,tong" bel rumah keluarga Hinamori berbunyi. Sebenarnya tidak enak mengatakan hal ini, tetapi, bel itu benar – benar mengganggu suasana sarapan keluarga Hinamori.

"Aah.. berisik! Apa gak tau orang lagi makan apa?" Aizen membanting sendoknya.

Momo cuek, ia tetap melahap nasi gorengnya. Melihat Momo yang cuek, Aizen melirik kakaknya, Ukitake, namun si bapak ini malah ngakak baca Koran paginya. Aizen putus asa melihat keadaan ini. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat membukakan pintu karena bel itu terus terusan berbunyi. "Ah..iya! tunggu sebentar!" jeritnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan bungkusan dan seorang pria disampingnya. Melihat hal itu Momo tersedak, ia kaget tak karuan. "Bruuut…ohok!" kemudian diminumnya segelas air putih dan langsung menunduk kan kepalanya.

"Oh,Shiro-chan, tumben pagi pagi, ada apa nih?" Ukitake menyapa pria yang datang bersama Aizen yang ternyata adalah si Toushiro.

"Selamat pagi,om sarungman! Selamat pagi…anaknya om sarung man" sapa hitsu sok wajar, padahal dia gak tau nama si Momo dan Cuma basa basi aja di depan orang yang lebih tua.

"Ah..lu ganggu aje, tapi makasih dah, lu udah ngasi buah-buahan ke kita" kata Aizen sambil bongkar bongkar bungkusan yang dibawa Toushiro.

"Iya,om,sama-sama,tu tadi mama yang nyuruh, dia tadi ke pasar pagi pagi buta, pas liat buah, ya langsung di beli" ujar Toushiro yang matanya dari tadi liatin Momo.

Merasa terus di perhatikan, si Momo langsung kayak air laut(?) maksud saya salting. Wajahnya menomat(tomat) seketika. Kemudian Toushiro cekikikan pelan. "Hihihi.."

"Ada apa nak Toushiro? Lucu?" papa Momo clingukan di meja makan.

"Gak ada om, o.i.a, saya balik dulu om! Hehe" Toushiro menggelengkan kepala nya tapi ia tetap nyengir gaje.

"Lho? Gak ikutan sarapan?" kata Aizen nawarin.

"Gak om, makasih! Saya masih ada urusan," Toushiro menolak dengan halus dan lembut sehingga mudah untuk di setrika (?)

"Oooo.. ya udah, makasih atas buahnya, kirim salam ama mama mu!" ujar Aizen.

Toushiro Cuma mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Momo, namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia membalik ke belakang dan mengagetkan Momo yang lagi asyik menikmati poster berjalan Toushiro (plak). "Hah!" Momo tersentak. Toushiro yang sudah menebak hal itu, malah cekakan sambil berlari meninggalkan Momo yang lagi lagi melakukan tingkah memalukan.

Jam 09.000-

Momo yang lagi dandan buat pergi kuliah lagi sibuk menata rambut dan bedak di wajahnya, ia tipe anak yang berdandan seadanya saja dan berusaha untuk tidak menyolok. Ia mengulung dan mengikat rambutnya seperti membulat dan membentuk sanggul kecil. Sesekali ia mengedipkan mata sambil berdendang "Love n Truth" nya Yui. Di pandanginya poster Toushiro dari pantulan cermin. "Graaa~~~" ia menutup wajahnya, kakinya sibuk menendang meja rias.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat, tadi itu, aku masih kucel banget, mana thema wajah ku genderuwo lagi makan~ gya!"teriaknya.

"Berissssiik! Anak geloo! Cepetan looo!"teriak Aizen yang tidak suka suara melengking Momo.

Momo merengut, ia kemudian bergegas turun dan pergi ke kampus bareng om gerot nya itu.(ditendang Aizen)

-kampus, the Soul Suck University-

"Momo~~" panggil Rukia, teman sekelas Momo sekaligus sahabatnya,sekaligus tetangga,sekaligus tempat curhat, sekaligus..ah, kebanyakan sekaligus! (author di kampak).

Momo menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ohayou, Ruki-chan!" sautnya ceria.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju DPR (dibawah pohon rindang) dan berniat ngobrol sebentar disana sebelum masuk kelas jam 10.25.

"Hm.." Momo clingukan, di pandanginya pohon pohon besar yang serasa merimbun di sekitarnya, guratan di batang nya menandakan umur dari tanaman tersebut sudah berpuluh puluh tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Selain tempatnya tumbuh, tanah lainnya sudah di beri batako agar para mahasiswa lebih nyaman bersantai disana. Ya,itu adalah tempat favorit di kampus author(-plak-ternyata promosi toh, -_-")

"Hei, kmaren nonton gak?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Disandarkan nya tubuhnya dipohon dan direntangkan nya tangannya.

"Apa?" Momo masih lemot.

"Jiah.. Final AC ?" Kata Rukia lagi. Ia memainkan alis matanya naik turun.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa…." Tiba tiba Momo memeluk Rukia, langsung saja si Rukia swt. "Pangeranku keren bangetttt! Untung aja bolanya masuuukk!" Momo meremas-remas boneka Toushiro yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Iya, iya, iya, lalu…?" Rukia mencoba meladeni kegilaan temannya.

"Tad…tadi pagi, aku liat dia lagi maen skipping. Haduh gak nahaan!" Momo mecubit gemes pipi Rukia.

"Adaaawww!" Rukia mengelus-ngelus pipinya. "Eh, udah masuk nih! Bye!" Rukia jahil ternyata Cuma pengen gangguin Momo trus ditinggal deh, hahaha.

"Yah? Tunggu…!" Momo mengejar Rukia.

-skip time—pulang kuliah—

"Momo~~!" panggil seseorang, sepertinya wanita, terlihat dari dandanannya, hm, rambutnya oranye panjang dan body sexy bahenol dengan dada ukuran A cup. (dan author tidak suka sama chara pengganggu ini, sebenernya bukan benci, Cuma gak suka karena gara-gara dia Ulqiorra jadi mati. Huwa..)

"Ya, ada apa Inoue-san?" saut Momo kalem.

"Cih.." sekilas terdengar suara Rukia yang berada di sebelah Momo mendengus namun pelan.

"Lihat nih! Aku punya apppaaaa~~?" katanya manja sambil menunjukkan hapenya.

"WTF! Sumpah demi apa! Gue gak rela!"teriak Momo dari dalem ati. Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat foto Inoue dan Toushiro di hape itu. "A..aaapa?" kata Momo dengan berat hati tapi ia masih menyunggingkan senyum nya, walau terkesan amat dipaksa.

"Ini kemaren lho~ pas Jepang abis menang! liat liat!" Inoue sibuk memamerkan foto terbarunya dengan Toushiro. Sementara itu, dalam hati Momo sudah berkecamuk. Dia sangat membenci Inoue. (seperti author~syalala)

"Ah,gak penting lu! Dia mah kagak perlu poto!" Rukia melepaskan hape Inoue dengan kasar. "Cuekin aja, pulang yuk!" Rukia menarik paksa Momo, ia tau perasaan Momo sekarang.

"Eeeh… hape ku!" Inoue reflex menangkap hape nya yang hampir aja kecebur ke got, "Dasar cewek monyeeeeet!" ejeknya kesal, namun kedua gadis itu tidak merespon teriakan Inoue.

-Toushiro's POV—

Hai, author, aku mencintaimu~ (gya! Author tepar! Mulut busa busa!)

-wait…bukan itu! Ulang! Shiro-chan! 1,2,3 action! (author stress)

Fuh, sudah sebulan sejak aku masuk timnas dan membela Negara ku di ajang Asian Cup 2011, akhirnya kami menang dengan skor 0-1 dari Australia. Kalau ku ceritakan, mungkin akan sampai 300chapter, hehe, saat itu, kami semua berusaha mati matian, namun skor masih 0-0 untuk kedua tim.

Di babak XT yang pertama aku dan teman teman kuterus berupaya menciptakan peluang demi peluang, tapi tak semudah yang kami kira, pertandingan tetap berjalan monoton, dengan skor 0-0, aku akui, saat itu kami benar benar terdesak, berkali kali gawang kawashima di gempur serangan tim soccerous Australia, untungnya, tak satu pun tembakan dari pihak lawan menjebol gawang kami, sehingga gawang kami masih tetap perawan.

Saat jeda waktu sebentar untuk babak tambahan kedua, pelatih memberikan kami sebuah jampi jampi, yang mana nanti aku harus berada di posisi maling jemuran(?), dan saat salah satu dari teman ku dari posisi gelandang mengumpan padaku, aku harus memastikan bola itu masuk dengan selamat.

YA! ITU DIA! Aku mendapatkan moment itu! Teman ku, memberikan umpan pada ku dan DUAKK! Dengan super shoot kaki kiri ku, si kulit bundar langsung melesak mengguncang gawang lawan. Sejenak aku terdiam kemudian ku dengar seluruh penjuru stadion bergemuruh, GOAL! Teriak mereka, aku sadar! Ini goal ku~ aku berteriak dan melaksanakan celebration style ku. Kami berharap kami dapat mempertahankan gelar dan AMAZING! Itu terwujud, dan hebatnya, aku, si anak baru! Aku Cuma pemain naturalisasi? Hahhaa.. aku gembira, aku menjawab semua pertanyaan fans ku saat aku tiba di Narita dari Qatar semalam. Ada yang minta foto, dan ada yang cuma berteriak teriak gaje.

Ya, itu tadi seputar perjalanan Asian Cup ku, sekarang jam 4 sore, aku sedang menunggu teman ku di depan pagar rumahku, namanya Ichigo, dia anak dokter pribadi keluargaku, dan dia bersedia menemaniku jalan-jalan, haha.. dia itu anak yang aneh, eh, itu dia datang, sepertinya di sudah pulang kuliah.

-End of Toushiro POV— (author minta maaf sama Lee Tadanari yang digantiin Toushiro di fanfic ini =bungkuk=)

"Tiiin.." suara mobil Ichigo membuat Toushiro tersenyum senang, di hampirinya mobil sport mewah ber plat B 155 IN milik Ichigo.

"Lama amat!" Toushiro membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di samping Ichigo yang lagi nyetir.

"Dosen nya lagi datang bulan, halah, usah di bahas!" Ichigo langsung tancap gas, tapi tiba tiba ia menginjak rem sekuat tenaga sehingga mobil jadi berhenti mendadak. "Ckiiittt.."

"Wacooooooooooot!" Toushiro sport jantung senam aerobic gratis. "Woooi…gilak! Gue atlet terpopuler di seluruh dunia, lu mau ngebunuh gue?" marah Toushiro.

"Cewek….men!" gumam Ichigo.

"Ha?" Tanya Toushiro bego. Di ikuti nya arah pandangan Ichigo yang fokus kerumah Momo, si tetangga sebelah. Terlihat disana Rukia dan Momo saling menggoda dan tertawa di pintu masuk rumah Momo. Dan dia jadi sweatdropped.

"Gak level, ah! yuk jalan!" Toushiro cuek dan tidak tertarik sama sekali, di kencangkannya sabuk pengamannya.

"Cakep lagi! Lu idiot sih! Gue samperin ah!" Ichigo mendompleng kepala hitsu dan bergegas keluar mobil. Perlahan di buka nya pintu pagar Momo dan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Jah!" Toushiro swt. Ia kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Ichigo.

"Hei Hei, liat, ada si Curut Oren cowok si Jablay Oren" kata Rukia sinis pas ngeliat wajah Ichigo yang berseri muncul dan mendekat kearah mereka.

Momo Cuma tersenyum kecut, ia sudah terbiasa dengan mulut pedas Rukia. Ya, Rukia memang tidak begitu menyukai Ichigo yang notabene anak FK SSU yang super sombong dan beberapa alasan lain (?)

"Selamat sore" sapa Ichigo ramah.

"Cih…" dengus Rukia.

"I..iya..selamat sore, ada perlu apa ya?" Momo malah jadi anak super lugu.

"Lagi pada sibuk gak?" Tanya Ichigo mau langsung to the point masih dengan wajah berbinar.

"Banget dan elu ganggu!" jawab Rukia ketus, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh, enggak juga kok!" jawab Momo yang benar apa adanya, dan bikin Rukia mendelik hebat padanya. "Ooops" gumamnya pelan.

"Hm..mau ikutan kita gak? Aku sama temenku mau jalan nih, kalian mau ikutan gak?" Ichigo yang takut kehilangan moment lagi langsung to the point aja.

Rukia dan Momo saling berpandangan. "TI-DAK!" saut Rukia dengan menekankan kata katanya.

"Tapi, tapi, Rukia, kamu gak boleh gitu, bagaimana kalu Momo mau ikut?" tukas Ichigo menyudutkan.

"Heh! Anak culun! Curut oren! Tidak punya otak dan tidak tau malu! Kami tidak mau! Dan lagi, jangan sok akrab!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo swt, ia memang sudah sering mendengar kata kata ini dari Rukia setiap kali ia mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya, bahkan ketika ia hanya menyapa "selamat pagi" kata kata balasan Rukia sangatlah kasar dan menyakitkan hati.

"Ru…Rukia.. gak boleh gitu" Momo mencoba memahami perasaan Ichigo yang dibentak.

"Ah, udahlah Momo, gak papa, sebenernya, aku Cuma mo rame rame aja bareng temen ku yang baru pulang dari LN." kata Ichigo lagi, ia mencoba sabar.

"Oh ya?" Momo melirik ke mobil Ichigo. "Didalam ada temen nya ya?" katanya lagi.

"Hm.. dan dia itu..sebenernya adalah te.. " ucapan Ichigo terputus ketika suara kemarahan Toushiro meneriakinya dari dalam mobil.

"WOOOOOOOOOI! CEPETAN DONK!" teriak Toushiro melengking, kepalanya menyembul dari jendela mobil.

"Adddooooh..sabar donk!" balas Ichigo teriak.

Momo terbelalak, Rukia juga kaget, mereka saling memandang.

"Jadi, gimana? Mau ikut? hehe" Ichigo yang melihat respon luar biasa dari kedua cewek ini langsung yakin mereka bakalan ikut.

"Kagak! Ajak aja noh! Si Jablay Oren! Pacar sesame oren mu! Ayok Momo! Dia ini picik! Kurang ajar lagi!" setelah puas meneriaki Ichigo, ia menarik tangan Momo. Namun, kali ini Momo tak bergerak. Ia membatu, terdiam, kepalanya menunduk dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hehe, aku menang.." senyum picik Ichigo beneran keluar.

"Momo…" panggil Rukia tak percaya, ia mengguncang tubuh Momo.

"Eh..ah.. apa?" saut Momo bingung.

"Kau jadi ikut kan?" Ichigo langsung menawarkan lagi tawaran yang menggiurkan ini.

"Cih! Licik! Jangan Momo! Dia ini picik! Psycho!" kata Rukia setengah putus asa.

"Heh! Kau! Midget! Kalau kau punya masalah dengan ku,jangan libatkan teman mu!" kata kata Ichigo menusuk langsung ke hati Rukia, ia terdiam.

"Wwooooooooooooi! Bebek oreeeeeeeeeeeeen!" teriak Toushiro lagi, kali ini ia melambaikan tangannya.

Momo bingung, apakah ia akan ikut atau tidak. Kalau ia ikut, ia akan mengkhianati Rukia tetapi ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk mengenal Toushiro lebih dekat tanpa kejadian memalukan, ia bingung, di pandanginya Rukia dan Ichigo yang mengisyaratkan kehendak masing masing lewat tatapan mata mereka.

-to be bersambung- ^_^

Akankah Momo ikut? Atau malah tidak ? sebenarnya, apa masalah Ichigo dan Rukia? Apakah ketiga orang ini mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat seperti sahabat? Bagaimana nasib Toushirou Hitsugaya?

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya~~~! (itu pun kalo mau) #duakkk

(Repetan penutup author : Alhamdulillah~ selese juga chapter dua. ^_^ Terima kasih sudah baca chapter kedua dari FF abal saya ini, sejujurnya saya belum bisa menemukan bagaimana cara menulis yang baik itu. Tolong bantu saya, saya tegaskan sekali lagi, saya ini masih amatir dan masih newbie, maka dari itu saya amat sangat membutuhkan masukan dari Senpai dan Reader sekalian. Assalamu'alaikum ^_^ )

**Please leave your REVIEW, click this ( tunjuk bawah )**


End file.
